Fish finding devices, or fish finders, are used by both recreational and commercial fishermen to locate fish. Fish finders typically have a viewer, a central processing unit, a power supply and a transducer that transmits and receives sound waves. The sonic waves are directed downward, and when they strike an object they are reflected back and are detected by the transducer. The central processing unit calculates the depth of the object, based on the time it took for the signal to return then displays information about the signal condition which the viewer can then use to determine the location of fish, depth of underlying surfaces 15 or information about other objects in the water.
Typically the central processing unit and display are mounted to the boat in a viewable position. Such mountings can be permanent or detachable. Lead lines are wired from the central processing unit into the boat's existing electrical system to supply power to the central processing unit. The transducers of fish finders are mounted to the transom or the hull of the boat, so that the transducer emits and detects sonar signals when in the water. Transducers can be mounted to the exterior or the interior surface of a hull. Those mounted to the interior surface of a hull emit and detect sonar signals directly through the hull. Depending on the design, users may be required to drill holes through the hull to mount a transducer to the exterior surface of a hall. Suction cups have also been used to stick the transducer to the outer hull.
The positioning of the transducer is essential for accurate readings. The transducer must be below the surface of the water, or in contact with a surface below water level in order to emit and receive the sonar signal proper properly. Ideally the face of transducer should be mounted to point straight down toward the underlying waterbed. Transducers mounted to the inside surface of a hull may experience inaccurate readings while emitting and detecting sonar signals through the hull. Those mounted to the exterior may not be easily accessible or adjustable, and can be vulnerable to damage.
Traditional fish finder and transducer mounts are not easily adapted for use on some types of fishing craft such as the inflatable or float tube variety, where the nature of inflatable craft or float tube makes mounting of the transducer at an accurate angle difficult. Many are permanently secured to a watercraft. Portable fish finder systems have been available for use on float tubes such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,646, which teaches the use of a long extension arm for mounting the transducer at a remote end. This places the transducer in an inaccessible position limiting the ability to reposition the transducer easily. The extension arm also makes the transducer vulnerable to damage when moving about as it can collide the obstacles in the water or the bottom of a waterbed.
Fishermen using smaller watercraft such as kayaks, canoes and smaller personal boats where space is limited may also find the use of traditional fish finder and transducer mounts problematic for similar reasons. Moreover, many fish finder devices come with an abundance of cable and lead lines which are difficult to contain and carry on float tubes and smaller watercrafts. Space is very limited on smaller water crafts such as canoes, kayaks, belly boats and float tubes, and they do not have an existing electronic power supply. As a result, an alternative power source must be carried on the watercraft to power the fish finder.
Due to their placement, transducers can be easily damaged when entering or exiting the water and when moving around obstacles, or simply during transportation of the water craft.
There is a need for a mounting system which is sufficiently compact and convenient for use on small personal watercraft, and allows for easy and accessible adjustment of the position of the transducer.